


Succumb

by anotherdiana



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdiana/pseuds/anotherdiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is on Earth watching over Jesus at his father's command. Lucifer watches Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succumb

“Can I not tempt you?”

He is close now, physically, and I would curse this mortal body if it had not been **His** will. 

“I cannot be corrupted. Cease your tricks, Devil.” The barb falls easily from my lips, and his ears receive it more so.

I am trapped between his arms, I am chained in his words.

“Devil. Yes. Am I no longer friend? Brother? Do you not remember what we were to each other?” He is closer now, taunting. Burning. “Did you not stand at my side? Did you not swear ‘ _eternity’_?”

I pull myself to my full height, glad at least for this small advantage.

“I stand with **God**.” I feel ice in my eyes, and do not welcome it. I feel heaven pour from my voice at the mention of **His** name, and it feels like shame.

I step from my cage and his head bows. His beautiful mortal head. His curls as black as hell. His eyes are closed. His eyes of dark fire. Hellfire.

I stride away, head high, proud. Pride is a sin.

Every step takes me to freedom. Every moment I feel myself return closer to **Him**.

He whispers my name. I hear it in my bones, my skin. It flickers across my soul like a flame.

_Michael._

I will not turn. I cannot look back.

When I turn to him, he is gone.

He is at my back, and his arms are around me. I am caged again. I am drowning. I am _burning_.

“Will you not sin with me?” He murmurs into my ear and his breath moves my hair. It dances across my skin, sears me. Warms me. 

“Release me, Lucifer. My soul will never be yours.” My tone is cold. My soul is aflame.

His arms slide away, and I pine for him. 

“Will you not yield?”

I desire him.

“ **God** ’s son himself must atone for human sin. An _angel’s_ sin carries a price that can never be repaid.” No more can fall. I know it to be the truth, for **He** has spoken it.

“Is that regret I hear?”

“No. It is devotion.”

I walk away again. Always, I am walking away. I can never go far, it seems.

“Michael!” His voice is barely raised, yet I would hear it across the ages “Does **He** not cherish love? Have you forgotten all your lessons?” 

I am in front of him again, I hardly had to move, and I am before him. 

“He who lies with a sinner is also a sinner! Have you forgotten _that_ , Lucifer? I. Will. Not. Betray. **Him**.” My anger is tangible. My desperation more so.

“ **He** would have cast you out!” He is shouting now. I have not heard his voice like this. Human. Alive. “I sinned for _you_ , Michael. I betrayed **Him** for _your_ sake. I had not thought to feel your betrayal in recompense.”

“You burn for your sins.” I will not feel remorse.

“I burn for my love. I burn for my foolishness. I burn for _you_ , and you alone. **He** has no say in my suffering. I burn for lack of you.” 

He lies.

“You burn because **He** wills it. You betrayed **Him** and you must repent.”

“What right had **He** to my loyalty?” His lips are red, his teeth are white.

“ **He** is our Father.”

He barks a laugh.

“And such a doting Father!” He is mocking. His words are bitter. His voice is sweet.

“Repent, Lucifer. Repent and **He** will forgive.” My voice is soft. I am lost.

“How can I repent?”

_Guide me._

“How can I repent, when I do not regret my actions?” His fingers are on my cheek. “I betrayed **Him** , and you were saved.” My tears are caught on his fingertips.

His touch is sin. His lips are salvation. His words are poison. His mouth is deliverance. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think it was a Philip Pullman book where I saw the thing where 'He' is bolded to refer to God. I thought it worked well, so I gave it a shot.


End file.
